zodiac_trilogyfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy IX Type-0
Final Fantasy IX Type-0 (''ファイナルファンタジーIX / 0, Facing Fate: Crimson Echoes)'' '''is a non-profit fan-made game for Final Fantasy IX PC release developed by Trif3ecta, released on February 11th, 2019. Production for it began in 2016. It is the second game in Zodiac Trilogy series. It is the Japanese translated version of the original game Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age. The game is a difficulty modification of Final Fantasy IX; it introduces a variety of new foes and a series of subsidiary scenes and DLC added throughout the game. Modification Genre The game is classified as a scenaristical modification. Although it brings some challenging elements in terms of ability arrangement and new foes, it does not aim to make the game more difficult all around. Gameplay In addition to gameplay alterations, the game features an array of various features. Majority of dialog have been alternated to fit the new scenario of the game, whilst some original texts retained par their fit. Despite the large story line; the game does not entail a new game entirely. Players still play through original game scenarios as usual but with added scenes to do on the side. While some of the changes were various bug fixes stemming from the PC re-release of the game, the latter are Quality of Life changes for the player. Among such QoL changes are: -60 fps -Battle UI fix -Sounds fix -Faster Battles -Chocobo Hot & Cold (The game allows the player to earn more than one chocograph per Hot & Cold game with extra time in a Hot & Cold game, for players who utilize the speed booster) -Subsidiary scenes + Hidden Scenes (Scenes that where in the game, but were dummied out in the final version). -Tantalus and Beatrix party recruitment permanently -Cinna recruit party member during Disc 2 -Tantalus Members with Trance Commands -New Game+ -Classic Controls Changes to the player's abilities Nyx '''Commands: Steal/Skill Trance: Steal/Kingsglaive Abilities: Feline Wind (Restore 1/6 HP of all allies) Warp Strike (Consume HP to deal physical damage to one foe) 1000 Needles (Static 1000 damage dealt to one foe) Fires of Lucian (Non-elemental damage to one foe) Hand Bomb (Random damage to all foes) Fire Requiem (Static damage to all foes) Electon (Lightning damage to one foe) Banish Ray (Dark damage to one foe) Darkja (Colossal dark damage to all foes) Trance: Gelt Toss Protectga (The Old Wall via FFXV) Shellga Shockwave Soul Crusher (Reduce foe's HP) Kingsglaive (Colossal Damage, one foe) Vivi Commands: Blk Mag/Focus Trance: Dbl Blk/Focus Abilities: Focus (Raises magic by 50% instead 25%) Fire Fira Firaga Blizzard Blizzara Blizzaga Thunder Thundara Thundaga Water (Water damage) Aqua (Moderate Water damage) Aero (Wind damage) Aeroga (Heavy Wind) Flare Comet Pyroblast Meteor Rydia Commands: Summon/Blk Mag Trance: Eidolon/Blk Mag Abilities: Ifrit Ramuh Odin Chocobo (Minor damage to one foe) Dragon (Heavy Non-elemental damage to all foes) Dark Bahamut (Massive dark damage to all foes) Ultima (Massive holy damage to all foes) Zodiark (Massive non-elemental damage) Fire Fira Firaga Blizzard Blizzara Blizzaga Thunder Thundara Thundaga Aqua (Moderate Water damage) Aero (Wind damage) Aeroga (Heavy Wind) Scourge (Heavy non elemental damage and inflict poison) Flare Meteor Silencega (Silence to all foes) Sleepga (Sleep to all foes) Charge (Restore caster's MP) Comet Scathe (Massive non-elemental damage) Dark (Dark damage) Darkra (Moderate Dark damage) Darkga (Heavy dark damage) Steiner Steiner Commands: Swd Art/Swd Mag Trance: Swd Art/Swd Mag Abilities: Curaga Faith (Raise ally's magic) Bravery (Raise ally's strength) Expose (Lower enemy defense) Wither (Lower enemy's strength) Thunder Slash Devour (Consume HP to deal lightning damage to one foe) Stock Break Climhazzard Shock Hallowed Bolt (Steiner's ultimate Sword Art skill) Sword Magic: Fire Sword Blizzard Sword Thunder Sword Aero Sword Fira Sword Bio Sword Firaga Sword Holyja -Sword- Darkja -Sword- Whiteout -Sword- Inferno Sword (Massive fire damage) Iron Sword (Massive damage to all foes). Freya Command: Jump/Dragon Trance: Jump/Dragon Abilities: Aerial Downpour (Jump attack, multiple damage) Lancer Reis' Aero (Moderate Wind damage to all foes) Feline Wind (Restore 1/6 HP to all allies) Shear (Reduce enemy magic defense) Addle (Reduce enemy magic) White Draw (Restore all allies' MP) Cherry Blossom Dragon's Crest Whiteout (Random Ice damage to all foes) Quina Command: Eat/Blu Mag Trance: Cook/Blu Mag Abilities: Psychokinesis (Random damage to one foe) Chaotic Zone (Random damage to all foes) Pandora's Boon (Static damage to all foes) Greater Barrier (Augment all allies) Eiko Command: Wht Mag/Summon Trance: Dbl Wht/Eidolon Abilities: Atomos Ifrit Fenrir (Moderate Wind damage to all foes) Latvian (Fire damage to all foes) Ark (Heavy dark damage to all foes) Zodiark (Massive non-elemental damage) Curaja Renew (Fully Restore all allies' HP) Arise Esunaga (Remove bad status from all allies) Hastega (Haste to all allies) Reflectga (Reflect to all allies) Faith (Raise ally's magic) Dispelga (Remove good statuses from all foes) Photon (Physical attack using magic power of caster) Holy Holyja (Heavy holy damage to all foes) Eidolon: Same as the Eidolon trance command, summons recurring Eidolons only when Rydia is present in the same party and is at her trance respectively. Amarant Command: Flair/Throw Trance: Elan/Throw Abilities: Chakra Curse Aura No Mercy Revive Demi Shock Countdown Cinna Command: Wht Mag/Dbl Wht Abilities: Renew Confuse Berserk Cleanse (Remove virus from one ally) Holy Protectga (Cast protect to all allies) Shellga (Cast shell to all allies) Esuna Blank Command: Steal/Bandit Abilities: Red Spiral (Physical damage to one foe) Pyroclasm (Physical damage to all foes) Beatrix Commands: Seiken/Wht Mag Trance: Seiken/Wht Mag Abilities: Curaga Faith (Raise ally's magic) Bravery (Raise ally's strength) Expose (Lower enemy defense) Wither (Lower enemy's strength) Holy Thunder Slash Devour (Consume HP to deal lightning damage to one foe) Stock Break Climhazzard Shock Divine Ruination (Beatrix's ultimate Sword Art skill) Rare Treasures The modification adds a few rare treasures that spawn throughout various locations of the game. Down below are the treasures that can be found. You can obtain more than one of this treasures. Once found, the chest will always contain the item it carries. '-Dragon's Hair-' 15% chance to spawn at Fossil Roo and is a rare chest in Alexandria Disc 3/4. '-Apocalypse-' 15% chance to spawn at Alexandria Disc 3/4. '-Ribbon-' 15% chance to spawn at Daguerreo/Entrance. '-Leopard Racket-' 15% chance to spawn at the Balcony residence in Burmecia. Story This contingency begins with Paradise. Paradise is a concept of relative prominence. It is one of the central beliefs and is essentially their "heaven". The Maenads uses Paradise to entice followers into their religion. It differs from believer to believer. Lumière, believes paradise will only open to those who have maintained faith. "One of the their own, Maenhanoj, however, is not a believer, and has a perennial desire of power. This is the story of the event caused by his subjugation action to obtain prodigious power." Maenad Maenad (メナド) are said to physically resemble humanoid automaton; stalwart yet unvarnished. They have an ample power of sentience. The Maenads, much like their ancestors, are detached and cold and remark how they find things incomprehensible. They are candid, referring to others not of their race as inferior species who do not deserve to have powers such as their own, often claiming they have no need to answer their questions. They show a robotic personality, as they talk about their mission and how they allow no obstacles. The Maenads do not recognize others a threat, incapacitating them only to seize their desires and leaving them alive. They warn anyone whom they target to comply with their orders or otherwise to not obstruct them, only resorting to violence if they do not comply. Maenads are pragmatic when it comes to achieving their goals. While most of them are hostile toward opposition, others speak without hostility, showing they only attack when ordered. The Maenads, bound to follow and uphold the laws of the deities above them, protect them; Maenhanoj threw down these laws; unheralded to Lumière, it is best he'd confront his transgressions to the gods themselves. Lumière Lumière (Sun God 太陽の神) is the aristocracy of all deities of the Maenads. The Sun God is the gateway to the Sentience; whom gesticulated vengeance for the lost souls in the world battle long gone days of yore. A summoner, who's ancestry predates back to those days of yore, a fiend described as, ‘Blasphemer obliterated our race under the moonlight’. Her vengeance: have the summoner with the bloodties obliterated. Through prominence, the Maenads who follow their god, set to find and obliterate the summoner, seeking revenge for their god and bring closure. If he is shrouded with the powers of the Holy Summoner, she too, would be obliterated. Maenhanoj Maenhanoj (Dark Deity, 暗黒神 - Ebony God) is an entity, created by the Maenads (later resurrected by Lumière) in the distant millennium; Apparatus and the crystal. Lumière, needeth have one of her own reincarnated; and remake the world, with the power of the Sentience—the crystal of life. Upon an unheralded success; a menace was born; mere form of an apparition. This spirit; one who guards the outer seal of the Apparatus, has the undying power to possess its targets. It takes form of a new soul; leaving the existing one lost in a void of despair. Before the fall of Paradise, Maenhanoj, was, but an ordinary soul, living among the Maenad race. It wasn’t until the tragic events that his soul would be of little purpose. The entity has since found a new host, seeking power beyond control, even beyond its comprehension. Yet, it strives to give its soul purpose, obtaining such power. Carrière Carrière (aristocracy summoner 貴族召喚士) is a young man born in circa 1768. He is a quiet, concentrated, self-direct man who's ancestry predates the Medieval Ages, a time where Lumière, the Sun God, seeked revenge on Carrière's ancestors for the fall of their paradise. Carrière, the sole target for assassination during the Age of the Dire (恐怖の時代). Carrière is a summoner who lived among the villagers of Madain Sari. Unlike the other summoners, Carrière possessed a source of power; a power unlike any other. Being a child of the motherly summoner, it is, without a doubt, Carrière would hold such immense power. Though, that power remains unheralded. During Ascension, it is believed Carrière had perished during the Fall of Gaia, and the Motherly Summoner protected only what she could of the surviving village. However, his presence can be felt and his voice can be heard shrouding the village, yet a body has not been found. Latvian M-Ira Latvian M-Ira (ラトビアのM-Ira), daughter of Mother Ayesha, motherly summoner of the village of Madain Sari after the Fall of the Red Star, and eldest sibling of Carrière. Latvian M-Ira, a summoner among the village, had her power abused too by her Mother. Her power was in no comparison to the tier of Carrière's, but that alone certainly did not stop Mother Ayesha from gladly abusing it regardless. Carrière was said to have gotten along well with Latvian M-Ira. She deeply cared for her younger sibling and looked out for him. During the Age of the Dire, Latvian M-Ira, one who always stood by her brother side, suddenly vanished without a trace parallel to the assassination of Carrière. Lost without the presence of his ménage, his life may have only been spared if he had protected himself with his magic. The Summoner's tribe, the Royal summoner family distinct bloodline is tied to Zeal Royalty. Latvian, before her disappearance was the sole successor of her descendant. Mother Ayesha Mother Ayesha (マザーアイシャ) is the motherly holy summoner of the village of Madain Sari and matriarch successor of Zeal Royalty. Ayesha was once a kind, gentle woman of the village. After the loss of her child, Carrière, she became haughty, cruel, and single minded. She became paranoid and manipulative, gladly abusing the vast magical talent the villagers of Madain Sari displayed in order to further her goals. She shows no concern for the number of lives lost in her attempts to reach immortality and seems to block out the undying emotional pain for the loss of Carrière. She resembles a striking personality to Zeal, considering her bloodline﻿. Inscriptions of the Eidolon Wall honorific Mother Ayesha as the 'Motherly Summoner who protected our village after the storm'. This likely points to the aftermath of Lavos' destruction of Gaia. An inscription also recites the following: 'She protected us when the Red Star fell, and she's since returned to the dust, promising to come again.' The same words Eiko﻿ recited before leaving the village. It is unclear whom Eiko refers to reciting this line, but given the heavy presence of deities over the Gaia, it's possible she refers to the Sun God. Mycenaen Elijahlijaahliage (アキレスAkiresu, Samot) is a Greek warrior of the Trojan War late Bronze Age. His father, the mortal Peleus, was the king of the Myrmidons. Peleus, whom protected the Maenads in feat of great WarStone Moonlight Blitz. Samot's most notable feat during the Trojan War was the slaying of the Nox Dragon XR-20, legendary Eidolon, the Thunder Dragon Deity; who's power surpasses that of the King of Dragons: Bahamut. A beast of Bhutanese mythology and a Bhutanese national symbol. A druk appears on the flag of Bhutan, holding jewels to represent wealth. In Dzongkha, Bhutan is called Druk Yul "Land of Druk", and Bhutanese leaders are called Druk Gyalpo, 'Thunder Dragon Kings'. He is also the suspected warrior whom carried the rare item: Sublimesoft. Samot is a man of virtue and independence and is of one who allows no obstacles when it comes to protecting his homeland. -Timeline- Holocene 1784 The Dark Deity has summoned Lavos for reasons unheralded. It's true such intentions were to harness its great power; that would prove inevitable. With the presence of Lavos, black portal materialized and a gate was formed. Destined to slumber for a million years and emerge circa 1999 A.D., the summons of Lavos circa 1784 convene a space-time distortion generated by its premature awakening. Another unstable Gate was created, absorbing the entity and Maenads that follow him, scattering them through time. Lost in time and space, initially devoid End of Time, Maenads research and study the phenomenon and science of the time gates. Coupled with the knowledge of the Time Gates, the Epoch Elevator was created. It's initial role was to stabilize pre-existing temporal anomalies, creating the temporary passages to cross from one era to the next. The exact manner the Maenads achieves this technological wonder is never clearly explained; however, it is possible that their curiosity and study of the Gate that first sent them to the devoid gave insight into the science of dimensional and temporal teleportation. The Elevator mimics the Epoch in terms of it's ability to transverse through time without the use of Time Gates. Age of the Dire Becoming of age, but before leaving the village, the assassination is long prepared. The Maenads travel through the time using the Epoch Elevator to circa 1784 for the assassination of Carrière. They appear in an village settlement, sentience; they've arrived. Without word, attempt slain of Carrière. Before the assassination could occur, black portal materialized and Carrière and the Maenads where absorbed in the portal, resembling similar occurrence in circa 600 A.D. Lavos prematurely awoken circa 1800. Another breed, a spawn formed. 400 A.D. (Damaged Time Rift) In the Feymarch, Rydia (aged 24) is leaving the Feymarch when she witnesses black portal materialize at the exit. When this Rydia fell into the Time Gate the first time before the dire event, Edge Geraldine then later found out about her disappearance and set out to look for her. Unfortunately due to time strain, he searches for the younger Rydia (aged 16) and not Rydia (aged 24—their last known present time). A vortex, parallel to a time gate, emerges in various different eras, absorbing anything it rays touch. Holocene 1800 Revisited During Holocene 1800, few of the citizens around Gaia vaguely speak of Zidane and his allies, usually only mourning over the loss, and/or showing gratitude for their heroic acts prior to the Fall of Gaia, for once removing the Mist and restoring peace to the land. Some of the citizens refer to Zidane and his allies as The Judges of Gaia, stating: "Their bodies maybe gone, but their spirits live on; through the land and in our heart and minds. We'll never forget." Other citizens mention how they still see Zidane's allies reliving time again; likely referencing their presence in Final Fantasy IX Type-0, as they are mere shades of the Judges of Gaia. Some citizens note how Nyx and Rydia are "very much alike Zidane and Garnet" in terms of personality shaping; and some feel the presence of Zidane and Garnet through Nyx and Rydia. This shows the Shades of the Judges of Gaia have the power most spirits do; the ability of sentience and possession; the opportunity to live again through another body. Nyx's Shadow also references this theory. Upon speaking with the Judges of Gaia, they immediately greet themselves to the player as if they've never been met before, this is true as the characters: Vivi, Freya, Eiko, Quina, Steiner and Amarant in the player’s party are nothing more but Shades of the Judges of Gaia. The judges speak to Nyx, noting how the monsters and beasts of the world are of nothing they experienced before when they existed, hinting their spirits are indeed alive and they've been watching over the land of Gaia. The Judges of Gaia encourage Nyx and Rydia, along with the shades of themselves to press forward and to set time right again, as it should be. Later, the party discover the presence of Lavos in Gaia by a bystander Kingsglaive. The initial rise of Lavos in Holocene 1800, prompted a world crisis and what was to be the fate in circa 1999 A.D occured 1800, resulting the second largest space time distortion. The early discovery of Lavos' presence prompted his defeat in this time age before its early emergence to place the world into an apocalyptic state, though this likely distorted time in 1999 A.D., where Lavos was supposedly defeated. Grandfather Paradox Rydia, that is, the Summoner of Mist, is a descendant of the Holy God, Adriel. Adriel had vanished one day without a trace. Acolytes of the God were to have her found, however, stemming from the recent change in time's fabric from the Age of Dire, history had been changed. Rydia's likeliness to Adriel is very similar, the acolytes ceased their search when she appeared there. But if the actual Holy God is assassinated, Rydia will not survive. End of the Denouement It is believed the Woman in Flight removed the petrification from the Evil Forest in which binded it inaccessible; however natives around Gaia speak of a unheralded warrior spotted treading the recesses of the Forest. They note of a mysterious item known as the Sublimesoft; a hefty alternative to the item: Supersoft, which was used to cure Blank's petrification within the forest. The Sublimesoft, unknown to anyone except the warrior who roamed the forest's depths. Carrière, led Nyx on the right path by praying to the Woman in Flight to open the Dimensional Vortex that appeared on the surface of Gaia 1800, after the defeat of Lavos there. This in turn, led Nyx to the Iifa Tree some time era later, where he hears and listens to the voice of the essence of the late Zeal, who, after the fall of the Black Omen, and her reversion, mourns at last for the loss of her daughter. Nyx is distinctly led deep in the Iifa Tree﻿, near the bottom where he follows the voice of the daughter of Zeal, likely guiding him. As he approaches the bottom, the voice speaks to him of the events that happened after the Fall of Zeal, to give him a lead on the latter spawns of Lavos. At the bottom of the Iifa Tree﻿, Nyx is presented with a suspected time gate, which eventually turns out to be an alternative Epoch Elevator different from the one guarded by Hades. Before entering, Nyx questions the spirit guiding him if this will end it all, or send him through a paradox. The voice, fading from his ears, is only heard to speak of the crutch of power. With that, Nyx enters inside, which takes him further back in time (Golden Age, Ivalice) to get closer to the emerging vortex that could potentially lead to the Dream Devourer, where Schala awaits. Creation and development Final Fantasy IX Type 0 (Originally Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age (US) is the Japanese to English translated version of Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age (JP). The title: "Zodiac Age" referred to the game's modification inspired by the Job system from Final Fantasy XII: International Zodiac Job System and re-release of Final Fantasy XII for PlayStation 4, Microsoft Windows, Nintendo Switch and Xbox One, however it did not bode well in the final build. The Japanese version was the best version of Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age in terms of lore, as the English(US) version Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age was an ill-produced modification. It was infamously known for its vile dialog and unbalanced gameplay. Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age was migrated into Final Fantasy IX Type-0 on February 11, 2019. To players of Final Fantasy IX: The Zodiac Age (JP), the version was stable, balanced, and did not include vile dialog as its English(US) counterpart. The initial localization team botched most of the game's text. PDD 2 since fixed such errors in the 2.0 final build. DLC Content DLC #1 Synopsis This dlc fixed numerous non-triggerable scenes ports from the original game. Hades is the final boss, instead Necron. Necron (Lumière) is fought as an optional boss at Memoria/Birth. DLC #2 Synopsis A epitaph has been found within Daguerreo with inscriptions foretelling of the Motherly Summoner not of Mist, but of Madain Sari. Explore the library and discover the mysteries of village arisen from the Age of Fear. ''This dlc is found at Daguerreo/Entrance. DLC #3 Synopsis ''Deep in the forest, lies a greater power. A meteor strikes down, and a girl is discovered near the wreckage. An apparition seems to have removed the petrification of the forest, in allowance for him to find her. ''This dlc is found at Daguerreo/Right Hall. DLC #4 Synopsis ''Within the ruins of ''Madain Sari, lies a greater force than the Eidolons alone. The presence of otherworldly gods, their spirits taken refugee there. And the young villager closer to becoming of age, has been chosen. This dlc is found at Madain Sari. DLC #5 Synopsis ''A Dimensional Vortex has suddenly arisen on the surface of Gaia, spotted in Quan's Dwelling, the Esper Cave. The appearance of this possible time gate is unheralded, yet seems to be connected to some years after Lavos' initial awakening. Inside he stands anterior the Iifa Tree, following the Woman in flight. ''This dlc is found in the Esper Cave after speaking with Rydia on the Invincible airship. New Game+ can be accessed in the Invincible/Core, after speaking with Rydia. Montblanc will appear there, giving you the option to begin New Game+. Subsidiary Scenes ''Main Article: Subsidiary Scenes.Category:Games Category:Zodiac Trilogy Category:DLC Category:Final Fantasy